Long time absent
by CelticMoon
Summary: Nefenamun Valesk, part-time Model and actress, visits the WWE after a call form her long-time Friend Jeff. (stars: Nefenamun Valesk (created); Jeff Hardy and other wrestlers.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own not Jeff Hardy or any of the other Wrestlers that might be mentioned in later chapters. Plus… I'm broke so trying to sue me is pointless.

"No chance Angie," curling her legs up on the sofa Nefen turned her gaze on the fair skinned blonde perched on the arm of one of the rooms numerous armchairs. "There is no way I'm going to got to see Two Towers with you, again, just so you can drool over Legolas, again." Emphasising the two agains Nefen rolled her eyes despairingly at the third woman in the room, a short redhead.

                "Please?" Angie's tone was pleading and her lips were curved into a mock pout, "The film's awesome, you can't deny that." Angie's obsession with the Character Legolas –or more exactly the actor Orlando Bloom- was one of the first things that Nefen associated with her now, but it was wearing a little thin, at least in Nefen's eyes.

                Laughing at the statement, and the puppy-dog-eyes expression, that Angie gave her Nefen shook her head firmly with a long suffering sigh that she knew Sammie mirrored from her armchair. The Two Towers film had been out in the Cinema's less then a month and already she'd seen it four times –three of those with Angie- she didn't want to see it again and told Angie as much. "There is so much as too much of something good you know, Angie. Besides," she added as an after thought a second later, "I'm outta town as of this afternoon."

"Oh? Where?"

Suddenly realising she hadn't informed either of the girls of her intentions –her best friends and she'd forgotten- Nefen winced and threw them both apologetic glances. She felt herself blush to but her dark olive coloured skin hid this fact from her friends she knew. "To visit Jeff." She explained, shrugging in response to Sammie's unasked question about whether she wanted to go. She and Jeff had hardly spoken in just under three years or more, not since the WWE had signed Lita and he'd got himself involved with her – however briefly. Sammie knew why Jeff and her hadn't spoken in as many years by Angie had never been told and Nefen had no real desire to do so; the argument between her and Jeff had been petty and completely unnecessary and holding a grudge –as Angie would view it- this long since would be a sure fire way to get Angie to start pressing her to make up with him. It wasn't a grudge though, Nefen didn't blame him and she felt certain he didn't blame her –why would he have asked her to visit if not- but neither of them had made any attempt to bridge the gap that had grown them, both to prideful? Maybe, probably not, both Jeff and she could admit to being wrong when they were, it just somehow never happened.

"Cool, I haven't seen Jeff in years… I mean off-screen." Angie's voice was as cheerful as it could be and she obviously couldn't feel the tension in the room that Nefen saw Sammie could feel. Sammie was definitely the more perceptive of the two sisters, and the trustworthier with secrets –such as details of the argument- but Nefen preferred neither to the other. Angie was just as valuable to have as a friend in her own ways. Being an eternal optimist, and always cheerful, was one of them.

"Me either." Avoiding mentioning just how long it had been since she'd seen him, Nefen smiled fakely at Angie –knowing Angie wouldn't see through it's fakeness even if Sammie did- that was one of the reasons she'd never called him she guessed, being able to flick on the TV whenever she missed him, Nefen had never missed him enough that she'd had to call him. He didn't have that liberty of flicking on the TV, but there were ways he could see her if he really wanted; a model between the ages of 8 and 24 –she was 25 at present- her pictures weren't that hard to find if someone was looking for them. Not to mention Nefen knew Jeff had copies of a couple of films she stared in on DVD back at his house in Cameron – they'd been gifts form Sammie one year, as a joke, she recalled with a more natural smile.

"Angie, we should get going." Speaking for the first time in a while as she stood upright Sammie gave Nefen and slight smile –one she couldn't place as whether it was encouraging, amused or merely a smile- "If Nefen's got to leave this afternoon she's probably got packing, besides, isn't Ryan getting home today?" referring to Angie's 6 year boyfriend, army officer Ryan Marsh, Sammie touched her sister arm gently before leaning down to give Nefen a hug which Nefen retuned gratefully.

"Oh. Sure. See you Nefen" Repeating her elder sisters gesture Angie gave Nefen a fresh smile before spinning and hurrying from the room, Angie hardly did anything slowly and Nefen and Sammie exchanged a long-suffering grin before Sammie followed her sister out of the room.

Listening until she heard the front door click behind then Nefen sighed and stretched out on the sofa, she wasn't really sure yet whether she wanted to go to meet Jeff or not; she didn't have a choice now that she'd agreed to it, but she wasn't certain whether or not it was what she wanted; maybe they were better of not seeing each other; it wasn't as if they could survive without the other in their lives. They'd proved that and would continue to do so if she did decided to stand up Jeff tomorrow but deep in her heart she knew she wasn't going to. Speaking to him or not he was still her friend and she still cared for him as she had while they were friends and seeing each other most days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own not Jeff Hardy or any of the other Wrestlers that might be mentioned in later chapters. Plus… I'm broke so trying to sue me is pointless. Nefen is mine however.

**Note: **I love reviews (doesn't everyone) but before anyone says 'such and such is married' or 'that's not how it happened' I'm going to state I intend to use my poetic licence.

Tapping her fingers nervously on the steering wheel as she turned her black Corvette into the parking lot out the back of the Smackdown* arena for the night, Nefen found a parking space almost straight away as luck would have it and moments later she had the engine off and was out of the Car locking it behind her. The car had been a necessity as of recent years, it had meant she could get wherever the job called her without always having to reply on her mother to take time off her work and drive her. The fact that it was a Black Corvette –all but Identical to Jeff Hardy's prized car- hadn't dawned on her until the day after her parents gave it too her. Herself, she would have chosen a plainer less conspicuous car but then her parents had always wanted the best for 'their little girl'; she appreciated the car now though, it had grown on her and she could appreciate why Jeff considered his one of his prized possessions.

Pulling the hair band she'd tied her hair up with upon leaving the hotel that morning, having chosen to cut the journey up, Nefen pulled a brush out of her bag and quickly ran it through her hair, having not seen Jeff in years Nefen wanted to make a good impression but at the same time she'd refused to allow herself to make herself look like she was trying –maybe she did have some of that pride she was always denying she had. This half-caring attitude towards her appearance was the reason she'd just slipped into a pair of jeans and a warm and comfortable turtleneck, plus she preferred dressing casual in contrast to her normal flaunty outfits that she wore for modelling and appearing in public –part of her agents decision about uniting her appearance at all times. 

Taking a moment to compose herself Nefen smoothed out an invisible crease in the leg of her jeans avoiding returning the interested gaze of a couple of security guards and other passers by; even in casual clothes she still managed to attract attention from those of the opposite sex –some from females too but they were normally more subtle and Nefen ignored them anyway. For some odd reason, Nefen realised as she leant back against the car bonnet and took a few deep breaths, her heart was racing as she steeled herself to go inside and find Jeff, he'd said he'd be there early for a change but he wasn't expecting her until around noon so she had time yet. She'd never been nervous about seeing Jeff before Nefen, frowned to herself, she was never nervous in fact, but, there was no denying that at that moment she was as nervous as a young girl about to go on her first date. Hell, why?

Finally deciding she was being utterly stupid, and probably a coward too, Nefen shook her head to clear her thoughts and lifting her bag turned to the arena. 

As she walk over to the door Nefen could tell the security guard was watching her -probably trying to work out why a model would be turning up to a wrestling arena- and although for a moment she considered that being who she was would get her inside without question –she still didn't believe how often that happened- the security guard stepped out to meet her.

"Your name, miss?"

The question was redundant, she could see in his expression that he didn't need to ask but he did anyway and she answered him politely as she nodded to the guy who had just emerged behind the security guard. "Nefenamun Valesk." She didn't bother to state she had permission to be there, that seem kind of redundant too and the security guard nodded slowly as his head bent to study the list of names on his clip board.

"No worries Pete. Nefen's welcome anytime. Come on Nefen."

Nodding and smiling briefly at the security guard, who returned the nod with a stuttered 'certainly sir', Nefen stepped past him and smiled at the man who had greeted her. It had always amazed her how the employees in the WWE lasted so long; her modelling agent had been forever changing her staff –usually due to fussy models. Nefen preferred the WWE though, it really was a family. One big family and she was always treated as part of it.

"Thanks JR." Nefen smiled as she shook the hand he offered her, JR was sort of like a father –or at least mentor- to quite a few of the wrestlers and anyone else in the business. Although she knew him well enough she was kind of surprised he remembered her at all, it had been three years or more after all.

"Sure thing sweetie. Who you looking for?"

Smiling at the affectionate term Nefen nodded quickly at a passing wrestler – 'The A-Train'? – Before turning back to JR her smile still stuck on her face. There really was something about the whole WWE backstage atmosphere that relaxed her like nothing else. Provided you avoided the odd promo flying chairs and stuff you were safe. "Jeff," she replied quickly, with another smile but this one was more tentative. If he noticed though JR made no comment merely glanced around him before waving over one of the wrestlers who'd just arrived.

"Adam!"

As the blonde Canadian heard and wandered over to join then Nefen watched him, noticing the slightly dull look in his eyes before she glanced back to JR as he spoke again.

"Adam, you remember Nefenamun Valesk right?" JR queried of the blonde who nodded in agreement passing Nefen a quick smile which she returned "You'll show her to Jeff's dressing room right? He's not here yet but at least that way she knows when to find him later." 

The last part was directed at Nefen and she nodded slowly. I she was honest with herself she was actually pleased that she'd arrived before Jeff, it gave her a chance to catch up with some of the others before she had to see him again. There were a good few of her friendships that had suffered all told, she hadn't really thought about it until the drive over when she'd be think about all the people she couldn't wait to see. Jeff was at the top of the list, Of course.

"Long time no see," Adam commented at length, touching Nefen's arm to bring her out of whatever trance she'd been in. He smiled down at her, allowing his gaze to cross over her face momentarily before he tilted his head and motioned towards the dressing rooms, chances were Jeff would be sharing a dressing with him, they often did as of late. After the whole 'new GM' storyline where Shane McMahon had replaced Eric Bischof there had been a number of swaps in the Roster lists, most noticeably for him Jeff and Matt had swapped. The change meant instead of rooming with Chris Jericho, as he had been, he got stuck with the younger Hardy brother… which was… interesting… to put it bluntly. There wasn't such a thing as a boring moment with Jeff around. Adam could certainly appreciate the statement.

"Yeah," looking up with a quick smile Nefen feel into step with the blonde Canadian, half falling back into her thoughts again before she noticed a group of wrestlers gathered together chatting… she didn't recognise them, well, except one and she greeted him as they approached. "You getting shorter, old man?"

The comment brought her amazed looks from the other wrestlers gathered around the Big Red Machine, she assumed they all considered her comment risky but she knew what she was doing. "Either that or your getting podgy," she added as an afterthought training her expression into one of thoughtfulness.

As he spun around Glen –Kane- frowned, the superstars around him were right to be concerned about the woman's comment, he didn't like it. Yet, recognising the woman with a sudden start he launched forwards and wrapped her up in a hug, lifting her off her feet as he did so. "Either that or you've grown short-stuff."

Setting Nefen back on her feet, remembering quickly that she didn't much like shows of affection, Glen stepped back to regard her. For a moment he merely smiled down at her then with a shake of his head he frowned, "You've been gone to long little-girl, you've been missed."

"So I keep being told, or it's been implied anyway." Tilting her shoulders back as she stepped away a bit and nodded a greeting to the –still speechless- other wrestlers, Nefen shrugged vaguely as she responded, it wasn't like she'd been anything but a friend to any of the superstars, she couldn't have been missed that much. "You'll probably didn't even notice I was gone."

As glen began on a protest she waved it away with a lift of her hand. "Besides, I've still had my say… you and RVD being a team, for example. My suggestion." Fighting a smirk of pride as she caught the momentary look of surprise that flickered across Glen's face –it wasn't generally known she still helped Steph now and then with ideas, as an unbiased outsider- Nefen poked him in the chest with a finger. "You happy with it? Don't hate RVD too much or anything?"

"That was you? It worked out great, thanks."

"Yep," unable to keep the smirk of her face Nefen stepped back as Glen moved forward to give her another hug and as he blushed sheepishly she nodded and turned to glance at Adam – he was still waiting patiently for her. "I gotta go. Catch you later Glen, guys."

      Following Adam once more Nefen smiled slightly, sighing. It felt good to be back. It really did.


End file.
